Such Fun Little Baby
by meggie1tr
Summary: Set Series 3, Episode 5. A fanfic for Stevie seeming as there isn't one for this little cutie! :D Haha I'm not very good at reviews as you can see. Oh and this isn't really a comedy but I've tried to make it as light hearted as possible!
1. Chapter 1

**From Miranda's P.O.V.**

"Oh my God" Stevie gasped pointing behind me.

"What?" I said then gasped when I saw what or should I say who Stevie was pointing at. We turned to face each other and began to jump up and down. "oohh!" We chorused.

Gary Barlow had just walked through the door of Gary's new restaurant on the opening night!

Then I had an idea.. payback time!

I walked other and took his hand "Mr Gary Barlow" I said walking over to Stevie. Stopping just in front of her I pulled Gary Barlow into an embrace. Then I kissed him, not just any kiss, a lingering kiss!

When we had finished I looked at Stevie. Her little face had fallen.

"Miranda!" She whined

"Ha! and I lingered" I said going over to the buffet to get a sausage roll quite proud of myself.

Turning round Stevie was no where to be seen, nor was Gary Barlow.

"Where's Stevie to?" I asked Tilly

She just shrugged. "She left after you kissed Gary. I can't believe you kissed Gary Barlow, I mean you. King Kong."

"Well that's what happens when you have the allure. You can pull celebrities like that." I said.

I started to feel bad, I knew how much that kiss would of meant to Stevie but, she did kiss 'my' Gary after all.

The rest of the night dragged on, Gary was busy talking to Raymond 'White' (as me and Stevie like to call him) and Tilly and Rupert were getting cozy in the corner. I was only looking forward to tonight because me and Stevie were going to play knock knock ginger on all the businesses men's shoulders.

-Later that night-

I wandered home to my flat at 8.00 and made myself a cup of tea. Midsummer murders time I grinned. I kept hearing odd noises but nothing was going to stop me from watching John Nettles; I wouldn't mind solving a mystery with him! By 9 I was off to bed. I'd already stayed up late the last few nights, half nine, that's late right?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely comments. Here's the next part. All song lyrics are from Ed Sheeran's song, Wake me up. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :')**

**Miranda's P.O.V.**

_"I'm just in love when you wake me up..."_ I sung as I made myself a cup of tea; white, two sugars._ "...And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me?"_ I carried on untunefully singing.

_"Would you make me a cup of tea to open my eye's in the write way."_ Someone joined in from behind me.

"Stevie!" I said turning round to see my little elf of a friend behind me in her pajama's. "How did you get in and what's with the jammies?"

"I've been here all night." She laughed "We couldn't be bothered to go all the way home so stayed in your spare room."

"We?" I questioned

"Yeah, well after you kissed Gary I whipped out the allure and got a man" She grinned taking a sip of the fresh tea I had just poured.

"Well, spill the beans who is it? Anyone I know?"

She nodded. "Oh, you know him very well, he'll be out in a minute or two, he's just getting dressed."

"OK" I said sipping my tea wondering who it could be. Gary? No, he's mine even if she did linger with him! Clive? No, he left ages ago. Dream Boat Charlie? No, he was getting pretty cozy to Tilly. I was going through all the people we both new until I heard the door open and out came, oh you'll never believe it! Gary Barlow!

"Stevie!" I said pulling her into my bathroom. "He's married, you can't sleep with a married man, well not under my roof."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. Anyway, you kissed him" She said looking upset.

"Yes, but that's different."

I walked out of the bathroom and picked up his coat. "Well, It's been splendid meeting you Mr. Barlow, I hope to see you soon at your next take that concert" I said pushing him out the door.

-Later That Day-

Well, me and Stevie aren't talking. She's mad at me because I didn't give Gary her number before I kicked him out. Stevie slowly came down the stairs in last night's clothes, a little animal print dress that ended just below her knee's. But her face wasn't as pretty. "What's up, your not still mad at me are you?"

She shook her head "No, I just feel really ill"

"Maybe your pregnant" I joked as she went and sat down on her little beanbag next to my blow up chair.

"It's not funny, I feel terrible. My head is pounding and I was just sick"

I pulled a face "To much information. Why don't you go see Gail?"

"Haven't you heard?" She chuckled. "He left a day after he came to see you. I think trowing yourself at him and asking him to sleep with you was a step to far."

"Oh." I said remembering that terrible day. "Well tell me if the new doctors cute."

She laughed. "If he is, he's mine seeming as you got rid of Gary Barlow! Anyway, why don't you come with me. You know how much I hate going and you always have something wrong with you."

"That's not true but I do need to see a doctor. My..." I looked round to see if there were any costumers about. "Bottom hurts after I sat on mum's friend, Shelly's cat and it scratched me."

Stevie gave me an odd look then went to make an appointment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Another update! Such Fun. Please leave some comments as it means a lot! :')**

**Stevie's P.O.V**

We were sat in the waiting room. "These places really give me the creeps" Miranda said tapping her nails against the arm rest very untunfully.

"Stop it" I said, people like you make the waiting worse, anyway you don't really have a problem."

"True. Stevie!" She said her face turning pale. "What if you die. You could have some serious illness. Oh my God. My little poof is going to die"

"I'm not going to die" I said glaring at her. The whole room was starring at us but I was used to it by now. "It could just be a really bad tummy bug. Lots of people come in our shop, one of them could of passed it to me."

Miranda nodded. "Miss Stevie Sutton?" The nurse called out looking around the room. We both stood up and followed her from the waiting room to the doctors office.

"Good morning Stevie" The male doctor, in his late 30's, said turning around "Oh, and who's this?"

"I'm Miranda. Nice to meet you" She said curtsying in front of him.

I shook my head and sat her down on the chair. "Well, what seems to be the problem?" He asked already looking a bit scared of Miranda.

"Well." Miranda said. "Where do you want me to start"

"Uh, I was talking to Stevie. Unless you do have a genuine problem to." The doctor said deliberately not making eye contact.

"I do, I do." She said "My mum made me go to one of her friends big social parties and you know how bad they are."

"Miranda's not very good at socializing. The last time she spoke to a man was the bakers and it resulted in 3 iced buns on the floor and a group of O.A.P's and the chasing her down the road." I decided to share.

"Not helping" Miranda whispered to me. "Anyway, as I was saying. I was at this party and I'd gone round and made small talk with everyone, and I started to get a bit tired so snuck of to the bed room"

"Alone" I chipped in.

"Yes, thank's Stevie. Alone and jumped into her bed. But because I didn't turn the light on I didn't see the cat in her bed and well... It bit my 'bottom'" She said mouthing the last bit.

"Bit you what?" He asked her to repeate.

"It bit my bottom!" She said rather loudly.

"Ok, well could you turn over and pull down your trousers"

"Sorry, what?" She asked "Pull down my trousers?"

He nodded "Miranda has an issue with being nude. We could be sometime" I pointed out.

"I do not!" She said standing up and bulling down her trousers. The doctor came over and observed her bum.

"I don't think it was a bit, looks like a very small scratch though. It should heal on it's own but if it's still there by next week pop back in and see me again and I should be able to sort it out."

"Cheeky!" Miranda said. "Well I suppose this mean's were dating now" She giggled. "You've seen my bottom, now my turn to see yours." I shook my head at her. "Too far? Sorry."

The poor doctor looked terrified. "I'll regret asking this, but Stevie? What's wrong with you?"

"My head is spinning and I've been sick."

"Ok. Well I'm just going to take your blood pressure. Could you go and sit over there please" He said nodding to the big chair in the corner in the room.

I went over to where he said and he put the band around my arm. "Ok, all seem's ok. How long have you been feeling like this?"

"For the past two day, as soon as I woke up."

"Ok, I'm going to give you this little pot. Could you go to the toilet and wee in the pot please." Miranda started to giggle historically. "And talk your friend with you!"

Me and Miranda came back in and sat down while the doctor looked at the sample and a chart with little numbers on.

"Congratulations" He said looking up "You're pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Not got a lot to do today so you can have an Easter update! Happy Easter, don't forget to leave me an Easter egg in the comment's ;) Enjoy!**

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

"What?! I can't be." I said shocked. Miranda started to choke on her drink.

"That's right. You're expecting." Said the doctor. "You're only about a week gone though."

Me and Miranda drove back to Gary's restaurant in silence.

"Hello ladies" He said sitting us down "What can I get you."

"Just a cup of coffee please Gary."

"Same here thanks" Miranda said. Me and Gary looked at her surprised.

"No cake, pie, hot cross buns, cheese cakes, fry up?" Gary said laughing. "Something must be wrong."

"No. Me and Stevie need to chat so if you could give us a minute." She said

"Oh okay." Gary said going to serve Penny who had just walked in.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I can't get rid of it, not a little baby."

Miranda nodded. "This could be good. You'll be a great mum, and think of the fun we will have in the shop with a little one, all the games we can play. So who do you think the dad is?"

"It must be Gary Barlow. He's the only one I've slept with in a while. My allure has been down lately."

"Oh."

"Yes oh! And you didn't get his number so now there's no chance of telling him! I'm going to be a single mum, helping running a shop all alone! We can't tell anyone about this, not yet" I instructed.

"Hello Love, Hello Stevie" Said coming over and sitting by us.

"Do you mind mum?"

"No. I have big news! Me and your dad are going to be hosting the Christmas party again this year and I need both you help making it the best Christmas party ever. We have to beat Belinda's party and that will be tough. Last year she had a dancing Christmas tree."

"Mum, Christmas isn't for another 9 months away."

" I know but this will need a lot of planning. Are you okay?" She asked me and I just gave a weak nod.

"Here's you go." Gary said coming over and putting down a tea in front of Penny and A coffee in front of me. "Are you okay? You look pale." I just nodded again.

"Guy's big news!" Tilly said coming in linking arm's with Ping Pong Charlie. "Me and Charlie are now..Oh wait bare with, bare with." Her phone had started to beep a tuneful tunes. She stared at the screen for a minute or two. "Back. Where was I? Oh yeah. Me and Charlie are now a couple. Us two, have now become one!" She beamed.

"How lovely" Penny said not really listening "Tilly even bigger news can you go get your mum's secret plans for last years Christmas party. It's very important."

"Yes, but that really isn't big news she said. Me and Ping Pong Charlie is like breaking news!"

"Well not really. This year's Christmas party is going to be what I call brilliant."

They both broke out into an argument about whose news was bigger. Miranda looked stressed "Guy's please. It's not important!"

"Stay out of this Queen Kong" Tilly said, carrying on the fight.

"Your news is nothing compared to Stevie's!" I said forgetting what we had said earlier.

"Oh yeah?" Said Penny raising her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Miranda!" I whined

"Sorry" She mouthed. "We're going to have to tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Asked Gary looking confused.

"Stevie's Pregnant...with Gary Barlow's baby!" All eye's fell on me and everyone went silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for lack of updates I've had two silly science exams to do-.- luckily only one more to go so I though I'd do this sneaky update! Sorry it's really small but it's building up to the next big update! Hope you all enjoy! Meg xx**

**Stevies P.O.V.**

All eye's fell on me and everyone went silent.

"Stevie!" Tilly squealed. "THAT's amazing!" She went up and hugged me.

I gave a little smile. The news was still raw to me and now everybody new. I wasn't sure how any of them would take it but Tilly was defiantly positive.

"Come here!" Gary smiled pulling me into an embrace. I smiled. I'm glad they are being supportive. Normally when something happened it gets turned into one big joke!

"Pregnant with a what I call celebrates baby. Now that is an achievement." Said Penny. Then she let out a sigh. "Why couldn't that be you Miranda. Just sleep with a man and get pregnant then he would have to come back and marry you."

"It's not that simple mum." Miranda said.

"You got that right. No one would want to sleep with you especially a celeb!"

"Rude!" She said "and I didn't mean that. I mean Gary is married mum."

I looked away. I knew there was no chance of Gary ever coming back let alone stay as Miranda said, He's married.

***4 months later***

I was starting to get a little baby bump.

"How about we go down town and look for some baby clothes" Miranda suggested. We were both sat down at a table in Gary's restaurant. Everyone had been really supportive and exited that there would be a little baby around.

"yeah sure. Why not" I smiled.

"Yeah, we'll come too." Penny called over. Her and Tilly were organizing one of their famous charity parties.

"Great!" Miranda said sarcastically. "As long as we don't have to go near any special clothes shops."

"Like Big and Large" I chuckled.

"And Lanky and Sweaty." Tilly added.

"And definitely staying away from transformers!" She said as we were putting our coats on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uum, I know I said I had a big update, but... I may have forgot what it was, because it's been so long since I last never fear. I have some big updates coming soon. Sorry it's really short.**

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

We had just finished a girls shopping were on our way to Marks and Spwencers, because as Penny said. "M&S are the only cloths shop that does a

My bump wasgetting bigger day by day and my little size four feet woulodn't ba able to carry me much longer if I didn't sit down soon. Luckily Penny's 'age' meant she needed a sit down too.

"Oh my goodie God!" Tilly said stopping ubruptly so we all walked right into her pushing her into the people linned up in the que for the cafe. The domino effect happened and everyone in the line just fell forward untill they had all landed on the floor.

"What?" We all chiorased oblivious to the chaos we had just caused.

"It's Gary! Gary Barlow and his wife...totes awkward!"

"Aw no!" I said ducking behind Miranda.

"Uh, you do know you don't have to duck, you're already loads smaller than me."

"Oh, oh yeah." I said getting back on my feet. "Well don't move. I don't want him to see me."

"You do know, you're going to have to tell him at some point."  
"No!" I said. "I've been thinking. I can't split them up." I nodded towards Gary and his wife. Anyway, when I have you lot who need Gary flipping Barlow!" I said, louder than I had intended. He heard. He looked over. He saw us. He came over. "Oops!" I said.


End file.
